Talk:Queen Rutela
If Rutela is the wife of King Zora, then wouldn't that make her Ruto's mother also? Ruto and Rutela A Princess by any other name is just as sweet.... The Zeldawiki sems to believe that Rutela's husabnd is the same King Zora who is Ruto's father. is it true or what? :The fact that you would even consider taking anything said on there for face value disqualifies you from getting a proper answer. But yeah, it's not 100% implausible; what do we know of Zora life cycles/ages? --AuronKaizer ' 18:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well apparently the same King Zora rules in Oracle of ages during the past and future which is set 400 years apart. At least according to our article on it it's the same Zora. I did automatically think it was two different Zoras when I first played it though but all around Nintendo messed up in relation to him and time Oni Link 18:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Curious, I investigated this an it appears that their "information" is based solely on the fact that both Rutela's husband and Ruto's father are referred to as "King Zora". By that logic there is only one King of Hyrule, Link, Zelda, etc., throughout the entire timeline. I knew they had some faulty facts over there but by the Four Giants that is ridiculous. Mind you if this OoA Zora age thing adds up it's not impossible but there is no evidence supporting this and they certainly aren't talking about relevant points like OoA over there. Yeah, I'd be very weary of that site. This experience has been what I like to call an ammo pickup.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that Rutela could be the Water Sage Ganondorf killed in Aberters Ground. Which should explain her death. :I'm pretty sure Ruleta's ghost said Ganondorf killed her recently, as an example to her people. Besides, how could Ralis, being so young, be an Ancient Sage's son? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 03:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Queen Rutela was killed during Zant's invasion, long after (perhaps centuries after) the debacle at Ganondorf's execution. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::That's right, I meant Zant killed her. Sorry. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 03:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::"The dark ones... They raided this village and, as a message to my people, executed me before them." ::::"Dark ones" is plural, and Zant may not even be involved personally. It's seems that the Zoras were recently subdued by Shadow Beasts, who formally executed Rutela. And yeah, that of course mean it has nothing to do with Ganondorf's execution or the Ancient Sage of Water.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I didn't meant to imply that Zant personally killed her, just that she was killed during his invasion. But yeah, there's really no way she has any connection to the Water Sage at the Arbiter's Grounds. Never mind that the sage was clearly not a Zora. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I figured no one meant to say that Zant killed her personally, I just wanted to clarify to be sure, since I'd already bothered to dig up the quote before I got edit conflicted.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) We're so sorry, uncle Aberters. But we haven't done a bloody thing, all day. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC)